


Twili

by toxicologi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Casphardt Week 2019, M/M, Twilight Princess AU, casphardtweek2019, i suck at tagging orz, sorry for anyone being ooc, spoilers in the notes for the first half of 3h
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicologi/pseuds/toxicologi
Summary: CASPHARDT WEEK 2019 - AU“I thought we lost you… I thought…”“You really have no faith in me, do you?” Linhardt frowns, but smiles again a moment later.“Prince Linha-” Sothis begins.“Don’t. Our hearts were one briefly. You’ve experienced enough suffering.”Sothis grins at him, and they all stand there, collecting their thoughts.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Herving, Linhardt von Herving/Caspar von Bergliez, casphardt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Twili

**Author's Note:**

> So so so excited to take part in this ship week!  
I chose Nemesis as Ganon and Edelgard as Zant!  
I rly like Edelgard, and I just thought the mask Zant wears and the Flame Emperor mask are sort of similar!  
Nemesis, I chose him because Link & Zelda & Midna don't really know Ganon, much like the characters of 3H don't really know Nemesis.
> 
> I will be writing a full version of this story at a later date! :)

It’s raining when they enter Hyrule Castle’s courtyard, and Sothis’ feet actually touch the cobblestone, walking alongside Caspar. They both look up at the tall tower, and take a deep breath in.

“It’s cold.” Sothis says, as though this is just another normal part of their adventure, as if this isn’t the day of their last battle.

“Yeah, it is.” Caspar says back, rubbing his arms lazily. He looks up at the tower, and frowns. “I’m coming, Linhardt.”

Sothis flinches at the name, “I’m sorry about Prince Linhardt. When he, you know?” She says, referencing when Linhardt gave up his life force to save Sothis, to keep her and Caspar’s journey going. Caspar honestly thought it was the last time he’d see his childhood friend.

“It was his decision! It’s not your fault.” Caspar slaps her back, and she almost falls forward, glaring up at him.

“I have NO idea how you’re staying light hearted at a time like this. We are facing Nemesis soon. Think about how hard Edelgard was to defeat! Do you REALLY think now is the time to stay jovial?!”

Caspar flinches at her words, continuing to walk forward until they’ve reached the doors of the castle. They looked a lot bigger when they were further away, honestly. He looks at Sothis once more.

“It’s probably good to stay light hearted! If we go in there, completely stressed out, we aren’t going to save anyone!” He takes a deep breath in, and pushes open the door.

The castle is much bigger than he expected. It’s also filled with darknuts and other enemies he prayed to the Goddesses he wouldn’t ever see again. Yet here they are. He’s getting tired, and his arms hurt horrifyingly bad. He finds a room that he deems relatively safe, and slumps against the cold wall.

“This place is so… empty.” Sothis says, she’s chosen to float now, lazing about in her floating state. “There’s really no furniture in here.”

Caspar takes off his hat, and folds it up beside him, “That is a little weird, actually. I wouldn’t be surprised if Nemesis got rid of it to make it harder on us. Now we have to rest on the floor.”

Sothis shrugs, setting herself onto her feet again, “I’d say we’re about halfway. I’m tired too, honestly. Hungry as well.”

Caspar groans, and fishes out his bottle of soup he got from Yeta and Yeto, “You can have a bit of it.” He hands it to her, and goes back to resting his eyes. It’s silent for a while, until Sothis hands back the bottle, and sits next to him.

“Your good mood got ruined, I see.”

“It’s sinking in.” He frowns, “Soon this will all be over. It’s not like I particularly like fighting, it’s just the only way I know how to solve things.”

Sothis laughs, “You’re good at it, so I guess I can’t complain.”

They sit in silence for a bit more, until she looks at him again, “What are you gonna tell Linhardt when we see him?!”

“Hey, Lin!” He says, making an exaggerated smile, and then they both break into laughter.

“He’ll kill you.”

“Yeah, he will. He’ll probably be like ‘five more minutes…’” and they laugh again.

“Was Prince Linhardt like this when you were children?”

“He was always serious, he always had his nose in a book. He got grossed out by blood easily, so he wasn’t a fan of the fighting I got into.”

“Eugh, if he knew what your sword looked like after all those monsters earlier.” She fake gagged, and then sighed. “He’ll get to see it soon, the master sword.”

“Oh yeah. He actually may be thrilled about that one. I don’t think he cares about weapons, but he definitely will be interested in a legendary sword created by Goddesses.” He smiled, looking at it.

“You HAVE to return it.” She said, frowning.

“WHAT?!”

“The hero always returns the sword! It’s not for keepsies!”

“It should be! I went through all this nonsense not to keep it?!”

She cracks up, “I’m messing with you. In the legend of the Hero of Time though, he did return it, though!”

“Because he had to go back to being a kid!”

“You got a point.”

They talk a bit more, before Caspar gets up, and sheaths his sword onto his back. “We gotta keep moving. I don’t want to keep Lin waiting.”

Sothis just nods at him, getting to her feet. “Let’s go save your boyfriend!”

They reach the throne room after hours of exploring. They slowly walk across the blue rug leading to the throne, and grimace at the destroyed statue of the Goddesses around the triforce. One has been beheaded, it’s giant marble head laying on the floor haphazardly. Sothis looks up, her eyes widening. She nudges Caspar, and there, in the center of the triforce statue, is Linhardt. He steps forward, stopping at the sound of someone’s voice.

“Welcome to my castle.” Nemesis laughs, sitting upon the throne. Caspar begins to step forward, but Sothis stops him.

“Nemesis.” She mutters, “I’ve been dying to see you.”

“Your people have long amused me, Sothis. To deny the Gods with such petty magic, only to be cast aside… How very pathetic.

“Pathetic as they were, though, they served me well. Their anguish was my nourishment.

“Their hatred bled across the void and awakened me. I drew deep of it and grew strong again.

“Your people had some skill, to be sure… but they lacked true power.” Nemesis stops for a moment, and tilts his head up to look at Linhardt.

“The kind of absolute power that those chosen by the gods wield.”

Caspar takes a step forward, only to stop when Nemesis lifts up his hand, balling it into a fist. It glows, much like Caspar’s.

“He who wields such power would be a suitable king for this world, don’t you think?”

Sothis glares, and laughs angrily at him, “He and I will risk everything to deny you!”

“Shadow has been moved by light, it seems.” Nemesis laughs, “How amusing.”

Slowly his body crumbles, and floats up, “Very well, deny me then. Yes… Try to deny me… and your friend…” He looks up at Linhardt again.

Sothis and Caspar’s eyes widen, and Sothis flies up toward Linhardt, outstretching her arms. Caspar screams, and unsheathes the master sword. Nemesis’ body passes through her easily, and Linhardt’s absorbs it. Sothis slowly opens her eyes, and looks around quickly, before slowly turning to see Linhardt.

Sothis turns, slowly, and lifts a dagger from her hip, and points it at Linhardt. She pulls back, and listens to Caspar scream for her to stop. Her shoulders slump, and it falls onto the floor. She can’t do it.

Linhardt’s eyes shoot open, and he reaches out a hand and throws her back. She lands, hard.

A yellow wall of twilight is around them, and Caspar slowly turns back to look at his friend.

“Both of you, faithless fools who dare take up arms against the king of light and shadow.” It’s Linhardt’s voice, Caspar realizes, and for a moment he lets himself get dazed by hearing it.

“So you chose. And you will feel my wrath!”

That’s enough to snap Caspar out of his daze, and he rolls back. He looks into the eyes of the man he’s fallen in love with, and dashes through the throne room.

“LIN! WAKE UP! Seriously!”

“Linhardt! Please!”

He ducks behind a collum, and Linhardt smashes it with ease. Caspar takes a deep breath, holding his shield over his head.

‘It’s not him. I can fight this. If I don’t, we lose Linhardt.’

Caspar steps back into the throne room, and he fights against his friend. It feels like it’s lasting forever, and Caspar is well aware of the hot tears streaming down his cheeks as Linhardt shakes from being hit by the ball of lightning.

When Linhardt falls, at last, Caspar rushes over, catching him. The wall of yellow twilight fades, and Sothis grips her head, standing up. She morphs into her spider like form, and rips Linhardt from Caspar, crushing him under her strength. Caspar can hear Nemesis scream in anguish as he’s forced from Linhardt.

Then it stops.

Linhardt slumps over the throne, and Caspar breathes a sigh of relief, stepping forward. Sothis stops him again, pointing at the slowly growing beast. She grins at him, and he grins back.

“Get ‘em!”

Nemesis’ beast form is… scarier than he expected. But he turns into his wolf form, and is able to sense where it’s coming from and when. He gets injured, quite a bit, as his mind is muddled with thoughts of the man on the throne.

Finally, the beast collapses, and Caspar returns to his human form.

They look at Nemesis, briefly, before Sothis glows, her life force she took returning to Linhardt. Linhardt slowly opens his eyes, and Caspar runs toward him, tackling him in an intense hug.

Linhardt looks at them groggily, but smiles a bit, returning the hug. When Caspar pulls away, he takes a deep breath in.

“I thought we lost you… I thought…”

“You really have no faith in me, do you?” Linhardt frowns, but smiles again a moment later.

“Prince Linha-” Sothis begins.

“Don’t. Our hearts were one briefly. You’ve experienced enough suffering.”

Sothis grins at him, and for a moment, everything seems peaceful.

“Listen, Lin, I…” He’s cut off by a crash, and the room returning to its yellow hued state. Nemesis’ face, clouded in smoke, laughs at them. Sothis sighs, and shoves the back. She closes her eyes, and slowly the fused shadows swirl around her. She turns to Linhardt and Caspar, and smiles. Caspar gasps, reaching out for her.

“Sothis, don’t!”

He’s stopped by the twilight teleporting him away, and Sothis waves slowly, turning into her spider form for the last time.

When Linhardt and Caspar arrive in Hyrule field, they stand speechless as the castle crumbles. Linhardt gasps, looking at Nemesis, on horseback, coming toward them. Linhardt grabs Caspar’s hand, and teleports them into away.

Linhardt offers him the light arrows, and looks at Caspar.

“I’m sorry.” He says, and bows to him, “I’m sorry for everything.”

Caspar gawks, realizing this is one of the only times he’s heard Linhardt sound like this, “Why are you apologizing?! The person who should be begging for forgiveness is Nemesis!”

Linhardt slowly looks up, and laughs, “That’s so… like you. I agree. Let’s make him pay, Caspar.”

Linhardt turns to bring them back, but Caspar stops him, “Linhardt. I love you.”

“I love you too, Caspar." Linhardt softly pressed their lips together, "Let’s win this.”

"Hell yeah!"

When they come back, they’re on Epona’s back, and Linhardt is holding a golden bow. “Make it so I can hit him. Try to keep Epona going straight toward him or I won’t be able to aim.”

“Got it.”

If this were any other situation, Caspar would be elated to have Linhardt fighting with him. But this is life or death, the whole world, at stake. He focuses all his attention into riding right after Nemesis, unsheathing his sword to slash at him when possible.

“Yes! That’s it, Caspar!”

Linhardt is able to shoot at him, and Caspar watches as Nemesis gargles in pain as he topples onto the ground. He slowly recovers, standing again. Nemesis laughs.

“An impressive looking blade, but nothing more. Would you hear my desire?” Nemesis unsheathes the sword of the creator, and looks at them, “To take this foul blade… and use it to blot out the light forever!”

Caspar hops off Epona, and walks toward Nemesis, frowning as the wall of twilight circles them.

“You hurt my boyfriend to the point he almost died. You almost killed my friends, imprisoned them. YOU KILLED SOTHIS! You will PAY, Nemesis!” Caspar swung at him, knocking him back a bit.

Their blades meet, and with everything he has, Caspar forces himself to move forward. The sword of the creator falling from Nemesis’ hand. Caspar lifts his hands up high, and drives the master sword into his chest.

Nemesis’ scream is silent, the walls of twilight coming down. Linhardt and Caspar watch in silence as Nemesis screams for help. This is the end.

Nemesis brings himself to standing, stumbling forward, “Do not think this ends here… The history of light and shadow will be written in blood!” He gasps for air, slowly looking down at his hand, watching the Triforce slowly fade away. His arm slumps down slowly. Linhardt and Caspar step back.

Edelgard snaps her own neck, and Nemesis dies.

Caspar and Linhardt watch as the king of evil falls. Caspar looks up where the sun is setting upon a hill, and sees the outline of Sothis. He runs, pulling Linhardt with him.

They stop upon seeing an adult woman, with long green hair. She stands, and she no longer looks like the child they knew.

“What? Say something! Come on!” She laughs, “Is my true form this unexpected?”

Caspar just smiles at her, running forward to embrace the tall woman. Linhardt joins them, smiling.


End file.
